1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device including frit as a sealant.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays have recently received attention due to their distinguishing characteristics compared to traditional display devices.
OLED displays are self-luminous and do not require a separate light source, unlike liquid crystal displays (LCDs), and thus, can be manufactured to have a reduced thickness and weight. Further, OLED displays have favorable characteristics, such as low power consumption, high luminance, and fast response speeds.